


Must Keep Working

by PokemonKatt



Series: Other Omorashi [7]
Category: Blustone (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: As a servant, Alexander wants to make sure everyone gets what they need. Sometimes, he overworks and pushes away his own needs.
Relationships: Surubete | Bastil/Sabatsu | Alexander
Series: Other Omorashi [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894603
Kudos: 2





	Must Keep Working

_"Work as much or as little as you wish."_

That was his long term order.

Alexander was in the kitchen, cooking up lunch with Tyltyl for the hunters. They were making roasted Metron Ayu. It was a dish that was difficult to get right, but the hunters loved it. Tyltyl had perfected her skill in roasting the Ayu, so Alexander was dealing with the sauce. Onions, parsley, mustard, black pepper and diced up calcium smelt. Lovely sauce for such a fish. Once it was all done, they had more than enough fish and sauce for every hunter in the Union.

"The sauce looks lovely, Alex! You should really make it more often. Maybe we should make bottles in advance and store it. We need to use some of the shelves in the freezer room after all. It'll keep it fresh!" Tyltyl suggested, using Alexander's nickname as she praised him.

"That sounds like a great idea, Miss Tyltyl. Shall I get some sauce bottles and pursue the idea?"

"Only if you want to. We've been at this for a while, you probably need a break by now. Go and take a break if you're going to do it." The cook ordered. Alexander paused. He didn't have any excuse to take a break, except for the fact that he had to pee and he had needed to for a while. Of course, he wanted to get everything over with first before he even thinks of taking a break.

"I shall take a break once I have sorted out the sauce bottles." He answered, grabbing his jacket and walking out of the kitchen.

It took longer than expected for him to return. Half an hour, to be exact. It would've only taken five minutes if it wasn't for the massive queue at Estelle's shop. Once he was back in the kitchen, he slipped off and hung up his jacket. The hunters were in the middle of lunch at this point.

"Long queue, I'm guessing. Estelle's place is busy at this time of day." Tyltyl was cleaning up a few plates. Some hunters finish a lot quicker than others.

"Very long indeed." Alexander responded, pulling off his silky gloves and tucking them into his jacket pocket. He rolled up his sleeves before trying to pour the sauce (which was now in several jugs) into the bottles. A couple of drops were spilled onto the table due to him being a little shaky. His bladder was causing it, urging him to go to the bathroom. He would be able to once he was done. After the ten bottles he had bought were filled, he washed his hands and put the bottles into the freezer room. He rolled down his sleeves and put his gloves and jacket on afterwards.

"Take a break." Tyltyl bluntly ordered before he left. Once Alexander had walked out, he headed back home. He was greeted by Captain Richie.

"Hey, Alexander, can you do me a favour?" He asked as soon as the butler had walked through the door.

"Of course, master. What must I do?"

"I promised Lana and Gullveig I would clean the ornithopter, but I can't because of this." He lifted his right leg to show a cast on his ankle. He had broken it on his visit to the mirage ruins. "Do you mind if you do it in my place?"

"I'll get onto it right away." Alexander quickly answered. He sighed internally, his bladder urging him to go to the bathroom first, but he wanted to get everything done. He couldn't bring himself to go until he knew he had nothing to do.

* * *

"Those windows look really good, everything inside is clean, even the control panel is dust free. Impressive." Gullveig praised Alexander as he stepped down from the last window he had cleaned. His thighs came together as soon as he was on the platform. Lana had already gone to do paperwork, so it was just him and Gullveig. He had to pee really badly now, but wanted to make sure he was free to go first. He couldn't believe it took nearly two hours to finish cleaning the ornithopter.

"May I be excused? Unless there's anything else that I must attend to here."

"No, you're good, you look like you could use a break." Gullveig smirked. Alexander quickly shuffled off of the ornithopter platform. The dining hall's bathroom was closest, so he went straight to the dining hall.

Before he could get inside the dining hall, Bastil was at the door.

"I've been looking for you, where have you been?" The bodyguard rested his hands on the butler's shoulders.

"My apologies, I've been very busy."

"Aww, Alexander, you really need a break."

"I was just about to..."

"Oh. Oh, I see! Go." Bastil got out of the way once he realised what Alexander meant. One step in and he got noticed by Tyltyl.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, I really need some harmeca teabags from the storage room, but I need to make sure these pancakes don't burn. They're for the Captain. Can you go and get them for me, please?" She asked. Alexander hesitated, his full bladder begging for him to hold off on her order and go to the bathroom...but as a servant, he had to make sure this was done first.

"Of course, Miss Tyltyl. Right away." He made his way to the stairs and walked down them. When he hit the bottom, he felt a bit leak out. He gripped his crotch to make sure he had no more leaks as he shuffled to the storage room.

Another leak escaped when he reached the door, but it quickly turned into more than a leak and finally turned into a full force stream.

Alexander looked down, his eyes wide and his face bright red, helplessly trying to grip his crotch harder to stop the stream. His emerald ~~thong~~ briefs got completely soaked and his trousers had a massive wet patch on his crotch and running down his legs. When he had finished up, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Bastil there.

_He had seen the whole thing._

"I didn't know you had to go so badly. You should've just gone, Tyltyl wouldn't have minded." Bastil gave a warm smile.

"No, no, you do not understand! As a servant, I _must_ get everything done before I can focus on myself, it's just all the orders kept piling on, which meant I had to do them beforehand and it just gets too much sometimes...!" Alexander started crying mid sentence as he tried to explain his viewpoint. Bastil hugged him tightly, stroking his hair to try and calm him down.

"I understand...you just wanted to make sure everything was clear before taking a break in case someone was in distress. I get it, but you need to promise me, if it ever gets to the point where you get desperate again, you let someone know and take a break, alright? I know you really want everything over and done with quickly to please people, but you need to take care of your own needs as well. Your needs should come first, after all. Promise me you'll take breaks, ok?"

"Alright...thank you..." Alexander looked up at Bastil and gave a weak smile, his face tear stained.

"I'll take the harmeca teabags to Tyltyl. You should head home and change." Bastil gave Alexander a quick kiss on the lips before walking into the storage room. Alexander walked out and headed home to change.


End file.
